Torn
by LadyFawkes
Summary: "Peter…Whats going on?" inquired James, James's stomach started to churn he had a really bad feeling about this. "I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry James, but j-j-j-just had to do it!" blubbered Peter "Please understand, he would have killed me James!" tears gushed out of Peter's eyes as he stepped to the side, revealing around twenty Death Eaters and leading them the Dark Lord himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The plot and some of the characters are mine but the rest belongs to JKR.

Chapter One

Dark shadows danced around the austere room, it was a rather unremarkable room except for the fact that in the center, stood an imposing high backed chair. In this pretentious chair sat the current Dark Lord. At his feet there was a kneeling man.

"My Lord, everything is ready" said the man, a small trickle of sweat came down the side of his head. "Good, you may go now" replied the Dark Lord in that cold indifferent voice of his. The man clumsily got to his feet and turned to leave, he let out a big puff of air, he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath the entire time that he was in that room. Meetings with his master were always nerve racking, the sensation of those ruby red eyes watching you was anything but pleasant.

The Dark Lord rubbed his eyes, all this planning and scheming was really getting to him. He heard the door open, Bellatrix his most loyal supporter entered the room. She walked up to the foot of his chair and knelt before him. " What is it Bella?" he asked, "My Lord I have come to review the plans for tomorrow night." she said as a look of concern crossed her face. The Dark Lord mentally slapped himself for forgetting this. "Then let us begin" was all he said, smirking at the thought of what was to happen tomorrow night in Godrics Hollow.

* * *

"James dear, could you get Harry" called Lily from their small but comfortable kitchen, "Sure thing Lils" shouted James from somewhere in the house. Lilly shook her head in amusement as she pulled the sugar cookies out of the oven and carefully deposited them on a cooling rack. "Come on Harry, don't you want some of your mums' tasty cookies?" James crooned,

"No" came the reply from under the couch. "James, is Harry under the couch again?" asked Lily. Just then the couple heard someone knock on the front door. "I'll get it" said James as he hopped up from the ground. Making his way to the door James mentally checked a list of people it could possibly be '_not Albus, not Minerva, not Moony, not Padfoot, not Alice or Frank…_' and so on. James came to the conclusion that it must be Peter. He opened the door, and there stood Peter jus like he had suspected. A grin brook out on James's face at the sight of his friend, "Wormtail! What a lovely surprise! Come on in Lils just baked some cookies!" James opened the door a little wider to let Peter into the house but Peter just bowed his head and stood there. "Peter…Whats going on?" inquired James, James's stomach started to churn he had a really bad feeling about this. "I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry James, but j-j-j-just had to do it!" blubbered Peter "Please understand, he would have killed me James!" tears gushed out of Peter's eyes as he stepped to the side, revealing around twenty Death Eaters and leading them the Dark Lord himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The plot and some of the characters are mine but the rest belongs to JKR.

Chapter 2

"Please understand, he would have killed me James!" tears gushed out of Peter's eyes as he stepped to the side, revealing around twenty Death Eaters and leading them the Dark Lord himself. James stood there mouth wide open, never would have he suspected this sort of betrayal. James finally got his wits together "Lily he's here! Get the emergency port key and go!" shouted James. The Death Eaters started to enter the house using any means they saw fit. Some apparated inside while some crashed through the windows. "Kill everyone but the boy!" sounded the high cold voice of the Dark Lord. Someone threw a reductor curse at the living room couch blasting it to pieces. A a tiny voice started to wail from under the wreckage. "My Lord, I have found the boy!" called Bellatrix from over by the remains of the couch. The Dark Lord Walked over to the pile of splinters and torn red and gold upholstery. He grimaced at the sight of the colors '_how very Gryfindore of them_' he thought. After clearing away the offending remains of the couch, the Dark Lord and Bella spotted a small boy. He had a small frame, dark messy hair, and looked no older than three years old. The most remarkable thing about the boy where his forest green eyes. Upon examining the sobbing boy further Bella noticed that he was clutching his arm to his chest, blood seeped through his fingers from a wound that was caused by a rather large piece of wood. '_It must one of the splinters of wood from the couch' _ thought Bella. The Dark Lord raised his wand "Avada Kedavra." he said the curse in a whisper. "No!" came the anguished scream of Lily Potter as she saw the jet of green light hit her son, "Lily its to late, the port key has activated already!" said James as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

The Death Eaters began to disparate, pops were heard all around the house. The Dark Lord and Bella remained though, they were watching the small boys body for any signs of life. After what seemed like a thousand years they heard the boy gasp as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were different though, they where now an icy jade green.

Bellatrix's face broke into a smile, "Bella, I present you your child" said the Dark Lord. "You may rise him as you see fit." and with that the Dark Lord disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "Come on little Harry, let's go and get you all fixed up." said Bella in a gentle voice, "Where are we going?" asked Harry still sniffling, "To your new home of course!" said Bella smiling at him.

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, and all that wonderful stuff! It really means a lot to me (this being my 1st fan fiction and all).**

**I also wish to apologize for any current and future spelling and grammar ****mistakes, if you spot any please let me know so I can fix them.**

**~LadyFawkes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The plot and some of the characters are mine but the rest belongs to JKR.

Chapter 3

It had been several days since Harry had arrived at Dorcha Scáth, the castle in which the Dark Lord resided in. He remembered how the woman called Bella had quickly ushered him into the large entrance hall of the castle and steered him down several winding corridors. They had reached a room which had a sign hanging above the doorway reading "Potions Master and Physician". Bella knocked on the door, "Snape! Open up, I know you're in there! SNAPE!" she screeched. The door finally opened and a man with dark greasy hair and a black billowing cloak stepped out. "What is it Bellatrix? What could you possibly want, from me of all people at 3:00 in the morning?" said the man sardonically, arching his eyebrow. "We have succeeded in our mission! But the boy got harmed in the process, the Dark Lord wishes for you to heal him." explained Bella. The man let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Very well, bring him in."

And so now Harry was alive and well thanks to the greasy haired man who apparently was called Severus Snape. Harry was now on his way to receive an audience with the Dark Lord. This morning Bella had come to the room he was now resided in (apparently it was one of the many guest rooms in the castle) with the news that the Dark Lord wished to see him. And so Harry walked after Bella through the castle until they reached a set of large ebony doors.

The Dark Lord sat in his high-backed chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. This morning he had sent Bella to go fetch the boy, there were somethings that he needed to discuss with the three-year old. The Dark Lords pondering was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Enter" he called not bothering to even bring his eyes up to see who it was that had entered the room.

"My Lord, the boy…" whispered Bellatrix. "Leave him." commanded the Dark Lord. Once he heard the door close he raised his head to get a good look at the boy, he was a small thing skinny with a large mop of ebony hair and icy jade eyes. "Tell me boy, what is your name?" he inquired, "Harry James Potter, sir" replied the boy. "Tell me Harry do you like your name" he asked a smirk forming on his lips. "No sir, it's pretty stupid sounding really. My brother has a better name." said the boy, his voice laced with sadness.

"So you have a brother?" inquired the Dark Lord contemplating this bit of information.

"Yes sir." came the prompt answer.

"And what is his name?" inquired the Dark Lord.

"His name is Daniel James Potter, but everyone calls him Danny."

"Do you see your brother often?"

"No sir, my mum and da are always taking him somewhere, they always leave me at home with Uncle Moony. I only see my whole family on holidays." whispered the boy.

Odd, he wouldn't have expected the Potters to ignore and neglect their child.

"Harry, would you like to stay here, at Dorcha Scáth? You could be Bella's son instead. It seems that your family doesn't really care much for you."

The boys eyes started to sparkle with hope,"Would you really let me stay here sir?" the boy said sounding hopeful.

"But of course Harry!" replied the Dark Lord, "But I think you'll need a new name, don't you think so?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, a broad grin adorning his face.

"Do you have any preferences?" asked the Dark Lord.

Once again the boy nodded.

" Could you tell me what your name is sir?" asked the boy.

The Dark Lord was perplexed by this question, why would the boy want to know that? In the end he decided on giving the boy a truthful answer, "My name was Tom Marvolo Riddle"

The boy nodded contemplating the answer.

"Sir, could my name be Kain Black Riddle?" asked the boy sounding hopeful.

"Yes it may, but you realize that this name marks me as your father." said the Dark Lord.

"Who els would my father be?" replied Kain.

**A/N: **

Dorcha means Dark in Irish

Pronunciation: dhur-khah

Scáth means shadow in Irish

Pronunciation: skaw


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The plot and some of the characters are mine but the rest belongs to JKR.

Chapter 4

Raisa Darkwood stood in front of the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, shivering in the cold for it was the middle of November. Her mother had just officially disowned her. She had never been loved or cared for, her mother had never wanted a child in the first place but thanks to Sirius Black Raisa was brought into the world. Raisa had always been a peculiar five year old, she had started to do accidental magic at a very young age and this had brought problems for the Darkwood's. When she was three Raisa accidentally set the house on fire and since the Drakwood's had used most of their money to fund the current war they were forced into poverty.

Raisa spent two years slaving away in the shack that she and her mother moved into after the fire. Her mother was never happy with her and in the end decided to send Raisa "Back to the bastared who helped bring her into the world" as her mother put it. After being unceremoniously shoved out of the shack with nothing but a piece of parchment that had the address of her fathers apartment on it and a letter to her father explaining who she was, Raisa set out to find the man who was supposedly her father.

And so here she was, standing in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Raisa finally got her nerves under control and went up to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked once.

* * *

"Kreacher! Get the door for me will you!" echoed a man's voice from the inside of the apartment. "Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." muttered a gruff voice now close to the door. Raisa swallowed as the door creaked open...

"Kreacher who is is?" called Sirius.

"A girl Master, a girl…" replied a perplexed sounding Kreacher.

"A girl? Are you sure?" said Sirius arching an eyebrow.

Sirius walked over to the door, and indeed in the doorway stood a girl with short messily cut raven hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. Sirius also noticed the three studs in her left ear and couldn't help thinking that having three piercing at such a young age was improper.

The girl extend her hand and held out an envelope addressed to him.

"Come in child you must be freezing out there!" exclaimed Sirius.

Kreacher quickly ushered the girl in side and lad her to the drawing-room where a fire was crackling merrily. Sirius opened the letter.

_Dear Sirius, _

_The child that has brought you this letter is Raisa, she is our daughter (surprise!)._

_I don't know if you remember me but in our last year of school you left me with this child who now that she has grown al little caused many problems for myself and my family._

_I am in no condition to raise this child nor do I wish to, she is your responsibility now._

_Good Luck raising this nightmare,_

_Love,_

_Anna Darkwood_

_P.S.-_

_Fuck you_

'Well that was rude' thought Sirius, but then again Anna had never been the most polite witch.

Sirius sighed as he looked up from the parchment, Raisa did have the Black features now that he looked closer; the hair, the high cheekbones and pale skin.

"Kreacher I want you take care of Raisa here while I'm gone, do as you see fit. I have to meet up with Prongs and Danny."

And with that Sirius Black left the house.

Raisa was seething, how could he have just left her there! He had just found out that he had a daughter and he barely gave her a second glance. He was as bad as her mother had said. Raisa turned to Kreacher and asked "Is he always so insensible?"

Kreacher chuckled darkly "He is." was all he said before motioning for her to follow him.

Kreacher led Raisa down into what she supposed was the kitchen,

"Stinky! Clary! Martha!" yelled Kreacher. Four pops sounded as four house elves appeared in the kitchen.

"What is Kreacher wanting from us?" asked Martha in a high scratchy voice.

"Master has left her in our care!" exclaimed Kreacher while pointing at Raisa.

The elves all started to jabber at once. "What should we call her?" a high squeaky voice sounded, "Fox! She has a sneaky aura she does!" another one yelled.

Raisa raised her eyebrows at this, she didn't really mind being called Fox, the name suited her.

And for the first time on days Fox smiled, 'This won't be so bad after all…' she thought.


End file.
